Holder of Evil
In any city, in any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself into. When you reach the front desk, ask to visit someone who calls themselves "The Holder of Evil". The receptionist will fall silent, place a pistol on the desk, then turn their back to you. Do NOT touch the gun, for if you do, a man will turn and claw the flesh from your face until you bleed to death, slowly and painfully. Take a step back and whisper, "Sorry, he must not be in today." Turn around and quickly drop to the floor. If you are successful, the pistol will fire and a single bullet from the pistol will now be lodged in the wall in front of you. Stand up slowly and turn back to face the receptionist. Do not fear, he or she has missed their only opportunity to kill you, and will retreat into the darkness of the asylum. Locate the basement and descend into the darkness, you now must act quickly, for the holder knows you are here. Halfway down the steps, you begin to hear spiteful and horrific whispers directed towards you. Say nothing and continue down. However, if the whispers ever cease, then fall to your knees and pray, for in this darkness, the holder holds your fate. If the whispers persist, make your way to the center of the pitch black basement. If your mind hasn't been shattered at this point, and you're feeling courageous enough, ask this one question: "Who will control them when they are brought together?" A blinding light from an unknown origin will consume the entire basement, revealing the most horrible, twisted and despicable sights ever conceived. A person shrouded in complete blackness will be the only thing in the room untouched by the light, and will be mere inches away from your face. Do NOT scream, if you do, the darkness will reclaim the basement and your mind will be lost to wander the dark for an eternity. If your sanity has held out long enough, the shadow will begin to speak, giving you specific and gruesome instructions on uses of all 538 of the objects, and the 2000 lost ones that follow. You will soon begin to feel your soul tainted with an overwhelming hatred for all things good in the world. Although your mind may be to far gone to formulate a sentence, by the tenth object, you must focus. When the figure reaches object 535 in its horrific and horrid instruction list, you must wait precisely before it starts speaking of object 557, then whisper, "I will take over, when they are brought together." If you've managed to time it perfectly, then you will be standing outside of the asylum you entered, holding a pendant, crafted from steel and en-blazed with blood. This pendant is object 557, or object 19 of the lost 2000. When worn, the holders of the objects will do your bidding, without question. But remember, if they come together, only you will be able to decide their fate. Category:Holders